


what happens in the night

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Light, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Self-Hatred, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Alfred and himself.
Kudos: 2





	what happens in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in not even 10 minutes but i had to get this feeling out somewhere

He was always so happy, so cheerful, so carefree. Sure, he was considered annoying to some, but for the most part he was admired by his fellow nations. A charmer, childlike, energetic, all those good things.

He can’t keep up a facade all the time.

Sometimes it falters in the presence of others, sometimes it falters when he’s alone. He knows people care about him and he knows people are there for him.

It’s hard to reach out.

“It’ll get better Alfred. I promise. I’m here for you,” Matthew told Alfred one night over the phone.

Was it true, though?


End file.
